totaldramaflamefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TDFANFRENCH
Can't Help Falling In Louvre S3.png|The Guys are scared S3 (1).png|Paris S3 (2).png|Paris S3 (3).png|Gwen doesn't want to ear Sierra crying anymore S3 (4).png|Heather yells at Team Chris is Really really really really Hot S3 (5).png|The girsl of team Amazon celebrate her victory S3 (6).png|D.J have to pick a model ... S3 (7).png|... and choose Gwen S3 (8).png|Due to Chris incomprension S3 (9).png|Gwen doesn't want to ear D.J wants to loose TALK PAGE Auditions Matthew.png|Matthew Cassie.png|Cassie FileAlice by cavi74.png|Alice do you wont your carictors in my camp Jarrod777 you can be a nuther carictor if you like Jarrod777 cool thanks, but can her hair be longer and brown? Courtney&duncan4ever 20:22, May 20, 2011 (UTC) yes please! Courtney&duncan4ever 20:46, May 20, 2011 (UTC) yes Jarrod777 can you put Bella on the elimanation table-Jarrod777 the calinge is to make your carictors in to a price or princeess-Jarrod777 Alice still did not do the calinge-Jarrod It said on Matthew's page that hes got a crush on a girl in the show, can that girl be Amy? (Also can they kiss on the show?!) Courtney&duncan4ever 08:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) hey ca you improve this picture of kate for me so her arms are at her sides and redesign her clothes? Courtney&duncan4ever 09:46, May 21, 2011 (UTC): Also, can you make her look prettier? Courtney&duncan4ever 09:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks but can her skirt be just black/grey, no pockets, thanks Courtney&duncan4ever 11:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC) actually it doesn't matter!--Courtney&duncan4ever 11:37, May 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks Courtney&duncan4ever 11:42, May 21, 2011 (UTC) chalinge 2 make your carictors a pose-Jarrod777 can you make poses of Yhon,Alice,Matthuw-Jarrod777 chalinge due 4:00pm today-Jarrod777 vote-Jarrod777 Hey Matthew, it's Amy, if you change your vote to Aberey, I promise you and me will go to the Final three! xxx C&D4ever xx 18:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) can you add Kate to team flames elimanation bord-Jarrod777 Amy is elimanated a thare is a NEW CHARICTOR named Lacey she is on teame flame-Jarrod777 this is Lacey-Jarrod777 hey, I think you should add Alex to the competition in Ep.4, on team lightning, He's the last debut! C&D4ever xx 09:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) yeah your right! HAHAHA LOLz C&D4ever xx 09:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) seeing as cole and matthew are a couple you should do a picture of them flirting and kissing, i guess....C&D4ever xx 12:18, May 22, 2011 (UTC) the chalinge make your charictors a rock stars due twomarro10:00am-Jarrod777 what about cassie,alice and yohan are you going to make theme rockstars to-Jarrod777 can you tell all the outher people to do the chalinge-Jarrod777 chalinge 5 make your a charictors a dancer-Jarrod777 Plese join total drama crazy just go to my user page click total drama wiki click on my blog look four total drama crazy then join-Jarrod777 i did not agree that Dora was elimanated-Jarrod777 can you make a pic of Matthow and Cole kissing-Jarrod777 cassie shold start making the pics-Jarrod777 Vote off Lacey,Cassie fore Cassie vote Alice,Lacey ps Lacey voted fore Alice-Jarrod777 can you plese do the chalinge-Jarrod777 can you plese do the chalinge it is due tomoro-Jarrod777 you shod audition your other charictors fore seoson 2-Jarrod777 im voting throuht mesege you need to move amy and leasa up to the top of elimination table and then rearrange the places, then you need to say when Maria returned on it C&D4ever xx 07:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) can you plese audition for seson 3 as Alice,Matthuw,Cassie,Yohon-Jarrod777 can you plese do the chalinges-Jarrod777 so killer girls won ? can you send me a name of contestant which i must do it ? i want start it Przemek9514 13:46, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I'm doing Kelsey,right ? if i loose i vote on cecePrzemek9514 16:44, June 25, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Wait on me i need 20/25 minutesPrzemek9514 19:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 how much times i have to do a challange? I will tell you about new challange from my game - you must design a musican't price. When will be the results ?Przemek9514 15:30, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 can you tell me about next challange,because tomorrow (10-15) i won't be in home i must do a photo of final 3 ?Przemek9514 18:26, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Can you tell Cavi thah he has just 13 HOURS OR SHE WILL BE ELIMINATED.Przemek9514 18:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 vote on the best group photo (my game)Przemek9514 09:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Cassie looks like this-Jarrod777 can you end a elimination table from season 2 ?Przemek9514 15:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 I understants.Is cece in final 6 in this season ? Why ? Przemek9514 18:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Game Hi By game Total Drama:Revenge Of Water Bieber Bieber Bieber says 18:49,June,29,2011 (UTC) No! But after all, what image is to make the character in EP5? by_cavi74 16:54, July 2, 2011 (UTC) you have done perfect group photo my congratulations.can you do a group photo to my new show TOTAL DRAMA : HEROES VS VILLAINS.YOU CAN GET SILVER TICKET OR IF YOUR PIC WILL BE THE BEST YOU WILL DO A GOLDEN TICKET.Przemek9514 17:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 You've done the challenge of posing in TDFRW? by_cavi74 16:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Can you aks cavi about group photo ? pleasePrzemek9514 14:59, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 how you did this wallpapers ? are very nice :)Przemek9514 18:12, July 6, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 can you make my charictors wall papers Cole,Cassie,CeCe-Jarrod777 i can do a chat on this page if ania will get invacibility for the next 2 episodes XDPrzemek9514 19:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Ania is blond so what i must do ?Przemek9514 14:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Tiffani Blonde--Lulu. Yes I have the name of a ballerina. 16:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Users? Hello! Can I have a team on Total Drama Users? If so, can I use Ally, Tiffani, and Nate? --Lulu. Yes I have the name of a ballerina. 02:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) If Ania loose I vote on Tiffani !Przemek9514 09:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Actually on Total Drama Users can you change Nate and put Brittany?--Lulu. Yes I have the name of a ballerina. 15:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) If you want I do Katheryn again but do not use Linda! by_cavi74 13:31, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It will not fit all the participants in my image I can put only some? by_cavi74 15:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Chat - go here please we cant choose the winner we need helpPrzemek9514 19:34, July 14, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Ally Can you change Ally's old pic and put her new one in? --Lulucas777 23:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) in mariah is 8:39AM!!!She is sleeping !Przemek9514 15:41, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 VOTES Cassie:I vote Emma April:I vote Kelsey Bella:I vote Emma-Jarrod777 *Ania : I vote on Monique *Rachel : I vote on Monique *Nathalie : I vote on MoniquePrzemek9514 16:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 Dora: I vote on.. Monique! I'm sorry. Izabela: O.o How could u, Dora? I vote on Emma. Dora: Normally! It's ur BFF, not mine! n.n Clara: Duh! I don't wonna make u angry Iz, but i have no choice >.^ I vote on Monique... Izabela: u.u Ok, now I'm totally angry on ur both girls.... I hope Mon won't be eliminated... ;/ That's all ^^ ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 18:19, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Mariah: um i really dont know whats going on but me and my girls are going to vote with the rest...so im guessing its monique-Love Mariah ♥, Peace ☮☮☮ 19:13, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Tiffani: Kelsey Ally: Emma Brittany: Kelsey P.S can you change Tiffani's pic to this?--Lulucas777 20:15, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please Join Total Drama Darkness with Cassie, Alice, Maryvette, Johan, Alex and Matthew or Mike!!!!!! Please?!?!?!?!! Here comes Teddy! 17:59, July 16, 2011 (UTC) plese do the challange the challange is to make your charictors in a TDWT icon for exsample and you must do the challange and do all your contestonts-Jarrod777 can I pick the next challange--I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:06, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I have a good one in mined21:20, July 17, 2011 (UTC)I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 Cree^^3 is being mean to me what shod we do-Jarrod777 Prz is being mean look at the comments-Jarrod777 is thare going to be enemore sesons of total drama flame-Jarrod777 can I make it green-Jarrod777 wont to chat on this wiki-Jarrod777 wont to chat on this wiki-Jarrod777 we need to chat on this wiki because I need to talk to you-Jarrod777 HI JOHAN THIS IS PRZEMEK ! HEATHER : I VOTE ON STUPID LINDSAY,GEOFF : I WLL WIN ! I KNOW IT ! BUT I VOTE ON LINDSAY ! BYE What about new challange ? I wont do a parody of Amy !Przemek9514 17:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 JOHAN DO YOU WANT BE 3RD JUDGE IN MY 5TH SEASON ? I NEED 3 JUDGES BECAUSE I WILL CHANGE RULES :) this is the backrund-Jarrod777 Here ya go! Here comes Teddy! 21:29, July 25, 2011 (UTC): Ups! I should make her as envy? So I've got a huge prob :P I've made a picture of Katie as Vanity! Whatever I'll send it tomorrow, becouse my scaner have broken and my dad is fixing it :( But he's sure that I'll can send it tomorrow ;) ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 22:16, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Please do the Challenge! Here comes Teddy! 11:18, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Heather's (SG), Noah's (KB), and Tyler's (KB) answers: 1. DJ 2. Sierra 3. Ezekiel 4. Owen 5. Hawaiian Punch 6. TDWT 7. Can't Help Falling in Louvre --Lulucas777 20:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) 'Quiz Questions (Leshawna):' I'll answer the other questions tomorro, becouse I'm too tired for them xD ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 21:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) if on question 2, you are talking about a wig, then Heather, Courtney, Sadie and Lindsay have all worn one....however, if you are talking about being bald, then sierra has as well! Here comes Teddy! 09:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Katie's answers: #DJ #Sadie and Lindsay #Zeke (I mean Ezekiel xD) #Owen #Munity on the Soundstage (I'm pretty sure that i'll lose this question :P) #Total Drama Action ;) #How the heck I can know it?! Are you kidding me? ☺ Let's SMILE! x_x ☻ 09:50, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi ! You must choose who will be judge in the edge of glory.tara ? johan ? idk my will be claire ,crees judge is dolorez.so who will be yours ? plese rejoin the chat-Jarrod777 Okay, here you go :) Snapshot 1.png|1st one with Duncan and Beth. Snapshot 2.png|2nd one with LeShawna and Harold. And please do the challenge in Total Drama: Boney Island :) You're welcome! ♥Mocky♥ 18:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) i will do finale challange to TOMORROW AT 3PMA OUR TIME :) -Przemek Hey, I'm so sorry about what I said, I was a jerk! I was angry witth my family and I took it out on you, please forgive me and come back, it wont be the same without you! :( and besides, I need someone to do an elimination table! (not przemek) I hope you'll forgive me, Teddy... http://pl.plazatotalnejporazki.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Restaurant - NEW FANFICTION BY ME AND CREE !Przemek9514 09:54, July 30, 2011 (UTC)Przemek9514 please come back to the chat-Jarrod777 do you wont to chat on this wiki-Jarrod777 hi I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 13:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) im sorry I can't chat my dad or mom need to download the new verson of Java I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 14:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't chat my mom or dad needs to download the new verson of Java I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC) yes I will but tomorrow I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 21:48, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. It would be nice to know that I wasn't getting elimanated. Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 22:32, December 16, 2011 (UTC)